Oaths To Shatter
by Grim Demise
Summary: [Re-written version of 'Who Do You Trust' from my old account, ElDevil] Elsword knows what's going to happened, the only thing he's not sure was that rather or not his teammates are ready for the revelations, especially the guardian and mercenary. He has no time to waste until his mind successfully fails him. [Might consist male pairing(s) but depends *shrugs*] [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_This is the re-written version of 'Who Do You Trust?' that I posted two years ago in my old account (don't ask why I didn't just use that account; let's just say I'm a forgettable person). _

_Yup, I'm ElDevil under another name, Grim Demise. Reading some of my old fics (those were dark times huh…) and I planned to make to remake this one because I finally have to motivation and ideas in how to execute this till the end (thanks to Add's existence seriously though). _

_I thought that making a tiny comeback and revealing to be that little 'ElDevil' person for the past two years, two Elsword stories are made. The OC story where it highly focused on the history of Elrios and a story which I used to grown fond of that will end satisfied. _

_And one more thing to remember for this fic; __**make sure to remember their job paths carefully, it is an important element for this story**__. Well then, enjoy the story…_

* * *

><p><em>Character Jobs:-<em>

_Elsword – Lord Knight, Age 16._

_Rena – Grand Archer, ?_

_Aisha – Void Princess, Age 18._

_Raven – Blade Master, Age 24*_

_Eve – Code Empress, ?_

_Chung – Iron Paladin, Age 16._

_Ara – Sakra Devanam, Age 20._

_Elesis – Grand Master, Age 19._

_Add – Mastermind, Age 19._

_* = Reading the reviews and noticing about age differences makes me laugh a bit so I'm making Raven younger in this one._

* * *

><p><span><em>The Prosperity Road, Velder.<em>

"The Dark Elves are still here…" said the red-haired knight; Elsword as he unsheathed his sword that gleams where the sunlight shone onto its blade. The Lord Knight observes from the highest tower along with his teammate, Raven the Blade Master who he learned his skills from.

"Even with Chloe defeated, the Dark Elves refused to withdraw themselves…" said Raven.

Elsword nodded as he turns away from the sight of the scheming elves, "I need to ask Add to scan the whole area for more of them. I have a feeling that those nasty blood eaters are with them too."

"Elsword"

The red-haired knight halted once he heard his name called, the next thing he heard was, "Be careful on your way back to the camp."

"You're being such a worrisome…" sighed Elsword. "It greatly annoys me that I'm no longer that little sword knight you keep on adhering to."

The Blade Master watches the other leave as he went back to observe the elves. Almost a year has gone by, yet things still seem the same to him. Velder and everything, his hometown that betrayed him and made him suffered in the past. He thought it would be the same thing happened if he ever step foot onto the kingdom, just getting locked away from being a runaway fugitive. But no, they got better things to worry about; the demons. The Velder Knights put the past behind and have asked mercy from Raven, in which he could not refused.

To him, it's unbelievable how he was still accepted and still, he put their trust into them after what they've done to him years ago. Luckily, Elesis, Elsword's sister, was there to make him forget everything happened to him, saying that they need him more than ever. Something like that makes him relive the times he was the Captain of the Mercenary Knights, where everyone used to looked up to him. So, Raven managed to get himself through and fight for his hometown.

So far, they have taken Residential Area 3 and the Hope Bridge back from the demons and dark elves, now they're planning to head towards the Palace Entrance and Commercial Area. It will be a difficult plan for them to do it.

"Raven? In the crow's nest as usual, huh?"

"Elesis?" Raven didn't bother to turn around; he recognized that voice anywhere in Velder camp. He heard her chuckling and her long red hair blown away by the gentle wind as she sat right next to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Seeing my younger brother went back without you caused my suspicion to rise…" Elesis answered. "But it seems that you're just observing them further even though we have two geniuses with us…."

Raven sighed at the word 'two geniuses'. It's true, Eve and Add could done something like this in less than a day, there's no reason for him to do this but he needs an excuse to be away from them somehow. "It's better if it's up-close rather than just finding their location."

"Denial at its best…" exclaimed Elesis. "But I have to admit I agreed with on this one. Back then, Chloe was acting strangely foul."

"Acting strangely foul? What does that even mean?" asked Raven. "Are you saying she wasn't like that before?"

"Not all dark elves have any intention to harm humans or Velder." Replied Elesis. "Something about the corruption the demon has done to make her do this. She even said we will know why once we reached Commercial Area…."

"Sounds awfully suspicious…"

"I'm not trying to show that she's not evil or even I'm trying to defend those elves…." Said Elesis. "I'm trying to say that the demons are the biggest threats here in Velder and we will soon find the source in that area Chloe has mentioned."

Raven nodded and keeps that in mind, "We should go back. I think I have enough eavesdropping around."

Raven helped Elesis to get back on her feet. They went back to the camp together.

* * *

><p>Elsword was talking to Eve and Add about the his observation just now, both seem to understood what the red-haired knight wants and promised they will give him the results after they've done a few runs on the tests. Then, the knight bid the two scientists a farewell when they've gone back to Add's lab. He noticed a familiar figure approaching him when he was about to leave to look for Aisha and Rena, "Chung? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Sounds like you're not happy to see me." The guardian, Chung, joked. "Ara and I just got back from my hometown, what else does it look like to you?"

"So you two…have done your task already?" Elsword asked.

Chung frowned as he told him, "Supposing, they would want to aid you all in battle but they have monsters to deal on their own. It's much worse than the last time I left. We're forced to leave to prevent ourselves getting mixed-up and…. I'm sorry, Els. We've done everything we can to help but it seems that they refused."

"It's okay… they need to protect their city more than helping us out here." Said Elsword. "Now I must go, it's getting dark."

Chung noticed the sunset from the horizon, "It sure is. Since when are you afraid of the dark-"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Seiker…" Elsword hissed, using his last name. "If we stayed outside for too long after dusk hits, demons might attack us in least expected time…."

After his sudden snapped at the guardian, he left immediately not bother to take another glance at him. _'He's becoming more serious and irritating just after a year…' _Chung mutters under his breath, can't bring himself to hate the new attitude of the knight he has known for a long time.

"Chung?"

The guardian turned around to see Elesis and Raven, looking surprised at the sight of him arrived. "Nice to see you again, Elesis… Raven…" the last name was spat out like it's venomous in his mouth.

"Seiker…" Raven glared, mentioning his last name like Elsword did when he's threatening.

Elesis felt like the atmosphere became heavy all of the sudden, and knew these two wouldn't want to leave without a menace to give. So she gives a warning, "If Elsword was here, he wouldn't want you two to fight or else…"

Raven sneered and walk passed-by Chung whom glared at him. Elesis carefully watched the two people eventually separated and finally she could talk alone with Chung, "You're being unreasonable, Seiker."

"How would you not hate him after what he has done in Feita?"

"It was not his intention to hurt anyone and you know that…" said Elesis.

"He could have stopped himself if his will was so great than his nasod hand… But he just has to be easily ruled over now, doesn't he?" Chung sneered.

"Seiker, your hatred is a burden to Raven and Elsword's position of place right now. If you don't stop, then he will be in a huge debt…" warned Elesis.

"Even if I still continue, it's still the same thing!" exclaimed Chung. "This thing is permanent, Elesis, and it's not going away. You know you brother too well is aching in the inside of his mind.

The argument between the guardian and knight seems to die down once the night finally hits as they back to their camping area.

* * *

><p>Elsword was already asleep once he lay down on his bed. Each team has their individual rooms so he's freely to do whatever he wants with his own. <em>'I'm not afraid of anything'<em>, I said…" Elsword thought to himself. "I'm only afraid of _him_". Without a warning, there's a loud ringing in his mind and splitting headache which caused him to toss around and struggle for it to stop. And then something inside him just snapped….

...

...

He shot back up and eyes widening as sweat rolls down his face and his breath became uneven. He observes his surrounding and felt the cold air touches his skin, this place is his worst nightmare and he knows what's coming after him.

"_Took you while enough, fiend…" _he heard a voice chuckles.

"Do you have to make me suffer and does it have to be tonight?" Elsword tried to restrain his anger for this one.

"_Ah, there are no rules in the universe saying I can't do that. A friend of mine told me that, he's a bit lunatic as everyone calls him but he has done great deed to me unlike everyone I know..." _

"And this place…why does it have to be this place…" Elsword gritted his teeth, demanding for answers.

"_Don't you want to attend the memorial place of our old friend? You're cruel to not to. It's like you don't remember anything in the past…"_

"I chose not to…"

"_Wrong, it's still there but you chose not to admit it. And you hid the secret that was given to that one friend that everyone doesn't trust much. Opposite yet the same thing happened to us."_

"I'd rather die than letting them know…."

"_Fine, be that way…" _he can hear the anger tone in the voice. _"But you know what would be fun? Visiting each and every night, slowly ripping your mind away from your body and decreasing the life span you had left. No rules applied to this universe like I said, I'm free as a bird…"_

* * *

><p>Elsword found himself in his own room, still in his armor from last night. Thinking about last night made him remember about <em>that<em>, he's too tired now to stop his tears from flowing.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:**_

_I didn't mean to fit three chapters into one, I swear but it's fun to write lengthy chapter like this (even though half of it was the A/N). Like I said, I promised to execute this story carefully and mindlessly dropping hints everywhere. Let us await for the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Velder Village_

"In order to take back the Palace, we must go through the Hope Bridge again and actually 'hope' that the Dark Elves didn't occupy the area again…." Vanessa pointed at the circled area on the map. "There are aggressive demons occupied the way to the palace so look out for them, especially the Blood Eaters, Wyverns and Kenaz."

Elsword, Raven and Elesis examined the whole Velder map that looks a bit burnt from the fire outbreak; luckily the knights recovered it safely. There are three circled areas; Palace Entrance, Commercial Area and Southern Gate. There's a list of names next to it, must to Elsword's dismay when he read all of it, "Where's Add & Eve's location at?"

"I think it's better for Eve and Add to be in their lab so they could tell us which way to proceed to since they have all the access that us." Said Elesis. "And I don't think we need their help as much right now. They've done enough for us, don't you think Elsword?"

"I guess so…" Elsword sighed. "We will let them off from this one then. Then, Aisha, Rena & Ara would target that 'little demon' at Commercial Area, the three of us and Chung will hold back the demons at Hope Birdge and Palace Entrance for them to get to the area safely. I heard that the Vanguard doesn't stay still so Chung might come in handy for this one."

Raven grunted at the name which made Elesis glared and elbowed him in the chest. Luckily, Elsword didn't notice that. He takes out three similar devices that Add has in his possession, "I had Add invented this for us to communicate with other in case something goes wrong. Just put this in your ears and, what Add always says, careful not to damage them…"

"Seems kind of weird for you to trust Add so freely in this, Elsword…" said Elesis as she put the device in her left ear. "But seems pretty neat for a mad genius…"

"I've done a lot of pressuring on him so it should be worth it…" shrugged Elsword, already equipped with it as well as Raven. "I think we should go now, Chung and the others are waiting at the Hope Bridge."

Together, the three mercenaries left the area along with the other mercenaries as back-up, unaware the sky darkens from the outreach of the castle until the suburbs.

* * *

><p><span><em>Add's Laboratory<em>

"Add, there's problem…"

"What is it, Eve?"

The holograms are scattered around the walls or in mid-air and the two scientists were too busy observing the strange wave of energy emerging, "I can't find our team's location through the devices you invented, it seems to be undetected."

"That's impossible!" Add exclaimed. "I just gave them to Elsword this morning, don't tell me the idiot dropped them and accidentally damage the sensor…"

Eve just ignored him as she tried to type in anything that could help to retrieve the signal back…. And she did. But only Elsword's location still missing and when she tried it again, the system shut down suddenly.

"What the-!? Eve, what did you do!?" Add shouted, panicked at the sudden outage.

"There must be some kind of an error in the system, it turns off all by itself…" said Eve. "I'm going to reboot the system and try it again. Sure there must be a mistake in this…"

Add sighed as he tried to not have headache in the middle of this, well Velder is in chaos and the whole team is really busy so of course he would have it. Especially from earlier morning when Elsword just barged into his lab, it's hard to not obey the person who went against free will. Still, he has to do what Elsword say because of…. Certain things.

While Eve was fixing the system, Add noticed there's one screen somehow still on at the far end. Quietly not wanting to be noticed, Add went to check it by himself, the screen somehow shows the sighting of Feita. _'Why the hell this shows Feita instead of Velder?' _he thought to himself as he observes it closely. He quickly noticed the sky darkens and somehow yellowish like Velder's, but it surrounded around the El Tower. The reading on the screen detected high energy level in which there's a red text flashing 'DANGER'.

"_I have to find this source of energy… I never saw this kind of reading before…"_ muttered Add has he input something which then show multiple sightings of a place he has seen before, _"What the hell- This place-" _

The screen disappeared and the system came on, Eve succeeded to make it work again. Yet, she realized Add was still staring at the blank screen, standing still. "Add, is there something wrong?" she got nothing in reply as Add just walk away and said, "If you're done clearing the bug or anything wrong, let me talk to Elsword privately…"

"I understood…" said Eve as she began to work. Clearly, she noticed the strange behavior that scientist has but she chose to mind her own business.

* * *

><p><em><span>Palace Entrance<span>_

"We're halfway there, come on!" Shouted Elesis as she fought off the Panzar that's blocking their way. Raven was dealing with the Arc Glitter Assassins and Chung with the Wyverns. Elsword took down the last dark elf as he said, "Lead the others ahead, sis! I will hold them off!"

Elesis nodded as Chung and the other mercenaries followed her behind and the gate was shut closed. Before Elsword went back to the battlefield, there's a slight high-pitch ringing that's hurting his right ear, realizing it was from Add's invention, "Add, what's wrong?"

"_Elsword" _ Somehow it doesn't sound quite like him right now. _"Something odd going on in Feita…"_

"What? I thought the gate was already closed off? What's the problem now?"

"_I don't know but according to the reading I got….there's like a portal opened up…. Near the El tower." _

Add can hear a gasp at the other side, meaning Elsword knows what it means.

"_But I'm not sure if it leads to 'that' place…. I need to do this research further so in the meantime…. Just stay alive as long as you can, I supposed…."_

"I got it, Add…." Elsword replied. _"That can't be possible…. But when it comes to 'him' everything is possible…'_

Instantly feigned to ignorance, Elsword wonders if there will be time to tell his team of this 'curse' of his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[EDIT 3110/2014] I didn't notice that mistake, how did I not notice that mistake *re-valuate life choices*... Anyways, thanks 'Random Guest' for pointing it out! And I've been very busy (Examination *sigh*) but I will get the next chapter up soon!]_**


End file.
